1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a probe for sensing stylus tip movement for measuring coordinate positions. This invention is more particularly related to an improved probe which responds to forces in radial directions and both axial directions and can therefore measure positions and sense forces while moving in an axial direction either toward or away from the probe.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The probes of the prior art such as German Patent application Publication 2.347,633 No. responded to radial forces, but only axial forces directed toward the probe -- that is, could only sense forces directed toward the probe in the axial direction, and could not sense the forces in an axial direction directed away from the probe.
Coordinate measuring machines which used the prior art probes could respond to objects located in an axial direction of the probe only when the probe was being moved toward the object. These measuring machines lacked the ability to use the return stroke (moving the probe back), to measure in the axial direction. These prior art probes were also unable to gage on the back side of objects or indicate coordinate positions in blind locations on the interior of the object.